


mine, yours, ours

by prettywordsprettysmile



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Huening Kai, Knottings, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Huening Kai, Polyamory, Top Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywordsprettysmile/pseuds/prettywordsprettysmile
Summary: the first heat is always painful. but it's ok because his hyungs are there to take care of him.





	mine, yours, ours

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: abo!au with holy trinity sookaijun, bottom kai and top yeonbin. well, who am i to refuse?  
(forgive me this once for sinning. at least i put the warning tag lol)

Kai pulled desperately at the restraints that kept his arms above his head. The hand rubbing his hair and caressing his chest, and the peppered kisses no longer worked to keep him calm. He was covered in sweat, tears, and come and he was so hot.

"Please." He begged. "Please I can't take it." he whimpered. He turned pleading blue eyes to the man trying desperately to calm him down. "Alpha..." he panted. "Yeonjun-hyung... please."

"We're trying, baby. Calm down and let Soobinie take care of you." Yeonjun said softly trying to calm down his tired distraught future mate.

Kai let out a moan and felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Soobin hit his prostate with brutal accuracy. He was so close to coming, his cock was an angry purple-red color and due to multiple orgasms, he could no longer produce pre-come. He just needed a knot so he could come. As Omega it was nearly impossible for him to come without it.

"Soobin-hyung!" He whimpered out. "Please! _Pleasepleasepleaseplease!_" He pulled on his bonds again, not sure if us was trying to get away or to touch. It was too much and at the same time, it wasn't nearly enough. They tied his hands above his head because after he was having problems controlling his wolf. They had bite marks and scratches littering anywhere Kai could sink his teeth and claws in.

"I know baby. I know." Soobin groaned out. He was trying to knot him but he was tired, his body just wanted him to come inside of his intended mate and be done but Kai needed his knot. It was only the 6th day of Kai's two week long heat and they've been awake the whole time. They ordered toys two days into his heat realizing they may collapse due to exhaustion if they didn't get help. The toys were due to arrive tomorrow and Yeonjun and Soobin were thankful. The just hoped and prayed that Kai wasn't an Omega that needed a real knot to come.

Soobin could feel his knot starting to form and he smiled and leaned down and stole a kiss from his mate. Kai let out a sound of disappointment and tried to follow Soobin's mouth as it moved away. "Shhh. S'okay, you feel that, s'my knot." Kai nodded excitedly as he felt Soobin's knot pushing at his messy swollen entrance. "I got you baby. Gonna knot you so good make you feel better." Kai nodded desperately at Soobin's words.

"Put it in. I need your knot Alpha. Please. I need it, it hurts so bad. Want you to knot me, fill me with your pups. Please I want, need it so bad." Kai babbled. When Kai felt the knot breach his entrance, he only needed a few more thrusts before his gasped his body tensed and he came. His wrists were going to be bruised and raw when he was released but that was the last thing on his mind.

Pleasure coursed through his body and he let out a groan of satisfaction as his body arched. This is what he needed a nice knot to fill him up, coat his insides with seed. Soobin's knot was pressed right against his prostate, he didn't even realize he was telling Soobin not to stop. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Feel so good. I need your knot, I need it, I need it. Feel so so so good." His orgasm seamed to last forever but it was only a few minutes.

When Kai came down from his orgasmic high, he smiled contentedly at his mate who was still knotted inside him and he nuzzled into the hand that was gently caressing his face. He let his eyes close and relaxed into the bed. Willing his body into sleep, he must have dozed off because when he came to Soobin's knot was considerably smaller and he was slowly pulling out of his abused hole. He moved to bring his arms down and let out a panicked whine when he looked up to see the still attached to the headboard.

He let out a distressed sound he knew what it meant if he was still tied up. He looked down to see his cock was hard. Not yet the angry purple-red, just full, hard and asking for attention. He felt tears burning in his eyes. "No." He whined. "I can't. Please, no more I can't do this anymore. I'll do anything you want but I can't do this anymore." He sobbed. "Alpha's please! I can't do it. I can't, I can't, I can't!" Tears ran freely down his cheeks as he sobbed just wanting this to be over.

"Kai, baby, listen to me." Yeonjun said gently. "The first heat is always the worst. You have to go through the entire thing before you can go on birth control and suppressers so they know your proper dosage. Remember we talked about it." Kai nodded but his tears didn't stop. "I promise after my knot your body will be so full of alpha come and you'll get to rest. We'll plug you up so your body will think it's full of alpha cock. You'll be able to sleep as long as you want, Soobin'll make you a nice steak, a loaded baked potato and broccoli with cheese, and I'll make you the cupcake that you like so much. Then we'll give you a nice bath and take care of you. Would you like that?" Kai nodded Yeonjun smiled and kissed Kai sweetly on the lips. He grabbed his cock and placed his head at Kai wet swollen hole.

"Wait." Kai gasped out. "Can I have my hands back... please?" Yeonjun looked at Soobin. Soobin was the one who mainly suffered from Kai's struggle with his wolf, although Yeonjun also had his fair share of bites and scratches. "Please?" he asked again.

Soobin moved to release Kai's bound hands and moved behind Kai so Kai could lean against his body. Kai laced his noticeably smaller fingers with Soobin's and moans and squeezes his hands tightly when Yeonjun slides into his aching hole. They both had big dicks but where Soobin was slightly longer then Yeonjun, Yeonjun had a girth that Kai's sore body couldn't help but feel.

Kai's thin body nearly disappeared between his two mates. Soobin at a solid 6 foot 1 and Yeonjun at 6 foot 0 made him appear to be smaller even though he was almost as tall as both of them. His brother and mates told him he still had time to grow but as Omega Kai would be lucky enough to get some muscle in his arms and legs. Kai groaned when Yeonjun began to pick up his pace. Although he wanted nothing but to be done, he couldn't help but moan and move his hips to meet Yeonjun's every thrust. It felt good to be filled with his alpha's dick no matter how many times it has been since his heat kicked it. He nearly bit through his bottom lip when one of Soobin's giant hands moved to tweak his nipple. His one free hand moved to join its twin and held on to Soobin's giant hand that rested on his stomach.

With multiple orgasms, his extremely over sensitized body, Soobin's hand torturing his nipples, and Yeonjun brutally battering his prostate it didn't take long for his cock to get to the unbearably full, achy, purple-red and form him to beg to come.

Kai tried to move off Yeonjun's cock. He could feel an orgasm coming but he knew that without the knot he would stay hard and he couldn't handle another orgasm without being his last, he would lose is mind. "I'm gonna cum." he gasped out trying desperately to get off Yeonjun. He squeezed at Soobin's hand he could feel his nails sharpen and dig into Soobin's hand. "I'm gonna come." He tried to fight it off. He could tell by the sudden sharpness of the room that his eyes have changed into the electric blue that accompanied his wolf. He clenched his eyes shut. "OH GOD!" Kai arched at what had to be an uncomfortable angle as his orgasm ripped its way through his body.

Kai's entire body shook and trembled with the force and aftershocks of his orgasm. His head lolled lazily from side to side and his eyes opened to slits to reveal the eyes of his wolf. He let out a keen from his throat begging for attention from his Alpha's. This is what they were waiting for. They needed Kai's wolf to come out and accept them as his Mates and Alpha's. Yeonjun allowed his wolf to slip forward, eyes glowing bright red, he locked eyes with Soobin to see his glowing golden amber. The next step was to allow their wolves to accept each other. With a low growl of understanding the two worked to bring their mate to completion one last time.

Kai's wolf greedily accepted the attention of his to mates and encouraged it with a roll of his wide hips and gentle loving nips and sucks to Soobin's fingers. When Kai began to feel the tell-tale nudge of Yeonjun's knot he eagerly began pushing back against the knot, desperately wanting the knot deep inside. When the knot breached and he felt the hot seed once again coating his insides he came. He was so far gone in his orgasm he didn't even notice Soobin biting into his neck or Yeonjun biting at the place where neck and shoulder met. Kai was floating higher and higher as he saw black creep into his vision, If Kai was Honest, he wasn't too upset about the fact that he was on the verge of passing out.

“You’re ours now, baby.” was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> any thought is welcome (beside hate of course). peace.


End file.
